The Spotless Minds
by Flaressa
Summary: Growing closer to the enemy, Caroline Forbes finds the past and present blending into one being, and she's not sure which one to trust. Klaus though, is certain, and willing to do whatever it takes to right the wrongs of his family. Dark secrets creep out as the two learn that history often finds a way to repeat itself.
1. Confessions

**My first full-length Klaroline story, I'm so excited! :D **

**So a few notes before you get to the fanfic: **

**1) This is set the day after Klaus heals Caroline with his blood after Tyler bit her. But then it will skip to when Esther throws the ball, so I'm basically skipping the whole Stefan, no-humanity plot because I couldn't figure out how it would tie into the story. **

**2) In this story Esther and the other Mikaelson's are undaggered earlier than in the show. **

**3) Mikael is dead, and basically everything takes off from there. Don't be surprised if you read this and find things straying from the canon (basically the entire plot haha).**

** It won't be confusing when you guys read it, trust me. I'm just really awkward with explanations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

The Spotless Minds: Chapter 1 

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

Caroline Forbes, former human, couldn't agree more. Her stomps were violent, pants forcing its way through her mouth in a curt rhythm, like it couldn't keep up with the fire that coursed through her veins. The exhaustion that threatened to collapse on her only fueled her fury and, though she denied it with all her might, sorrow. Always in control of her actions, Caroline focused her emotions onto one outlet and she'd soon enough die once again before she let the cause of all her disappoints get away with it.

The dirt beneath her, soft from a light drizzle that passed just a few hours ago, hours where things were _okay_, soon turned into hard concrete. A white so pure coated the ground and mansion up ahead, making Caroline wonder how could such demons reside inside. It was all appearance she decided. Like an angel that only needed a single temptation to attack.

For just a split second, as she stood at the front door, the knob like a face that stared up at her, Caroline hesitated. Her rational mind was quick to remind her that she was heading into the house of monsters: immortal creatures that held no regards for human life.

_A.k.a: Klaus Mikaelson_, she thought with contempt. Just the name sent shivers down her spine. Not from fear, far from it actually, but rage. It was easy for Caroline, to place the blame of dragging her and her loved ones into the world of the supernatural, onto the Salvatore brothers. But the true source was the hybrid that was just a few steps away from her. Almost all the anguish her and her friends had suffered could be traced to _him_.

The knob was taunting (_you coming in or what?_)

She grasped it, the power now in her hand, and pushed the door open.

It shouldn't have surprised her to find him waiting at the top of the spiral stairs. The way they curled upward gave Caroline the sense that they led up to somewhere horrid, as if hell wasn't beneath them, but above. And the devil, staring down at her with lips twitching, leaned against the top railing.

"_Caroline_," his voice, smooth yet daunting, a dark undertone that reminded people of his power, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Caroline's own voice betrayed her, trembling out of her mouth like a toddler, "W-Why did you make Tyler bite me?"

His lips were now set in a satisfied smirk. "You could've called for a simple question like that, you know?"

His arrogance helped Caroline gather her courage once more. She stared hard at Klaus, questioning how a man of many, _many_ years, could remind her of a child.

"You think this is amusing…don't you?" she asked him, arms crossed.

His face wry, Klaus began to take deliberate steps towards her.

Each step down was like an echo in her mind that tried to get her to succumb to fear. But her pain was stronger, and Caroline's gaze born into his own, not wavering. Finally, he reached the bottom step; close enough for her to see just how much kicks he truly got out of her visit. She was determined to knock him down a peg.

"What's amusing to me, _Caroline_," he began, "is the courage you demonstrate coming here with absolutely no backup. In fact, it's easy to come to the conclusion that this lovely visit was an act of impulse."

The way he spoke her name baffled Caroline, as if they were old friends sharing an inside joke between one another.

"I'm not here to fight," she admitted, earning satisfaction from the surprise in his raised brow.

"Then why have you come, love?"

Why had she come?

If not to fight, then what?

Talk?

Yell?

"I came…to make you understand."

Klaus hadn't been expecting that. His next words seemed to have originally been a scoff, but they instead wavered with uncertainty. "Understand what, if I may ask?"

Caroline swallowed against her dry mouth. "Understand just exactly what you did, and why you should leave town, now_, and never come back_."

Something flickered like a phantom in his face, but he hid it well with his usual hubris.

Caroline didn't give him a chance to retort though, bravely taking a step forward. "Tyler Lockwood, my friend, my boyfriend…is sired to you. You told him to bite me, to _kill_ me, and he did it. And just a few hours ago he left Mystic Falls, with nothing but a note, telling me to find someone better in case he never comes back."

Tears burned in her eyes, and it shocked her that Klaus remained silent. Standing there, regarding her with a blank expression. For some reason, this kept her speaking.

"Elena Gilbert, one my best friends, my _sister_, lost not one, but two family members; because of _you_." Her words began to grow muffled, trying to escape past the large lump in her throat, but she continued. "You've brought pain to those I love, and you don't care. You bring death whenever you go, and _you don__'__t care_. _That__'__s_ why you should go. _That__'__s_ what you have to understand. Because this arrogance you have, this power that you think you hold over people, it doesn't exist. It's why _everyone_ hates you. So you should just…_just leave_."

A single teardrop spilt, trailing down her cheek.

Klaus's eyes followed its movement, his face still like a statue. His hand reached, pausing when Caroline flinched, then, with a familiar tenderness that stunned her, wiped the tear away.

Where had she seen tenderness like before?

_Stefan_, she realized.

He had always displayed such tenderness towards Elena. Seeing the same act being delivered from Klaus Mikaelson almost had her taking a step back, but she held her ground, her light blue eyes clashing with his dark ones, like opposite sides of a spectrum.

"I understand," Klaus breathed. He seemed to be getting closer as if floating, steps so light and silent. "And you're right…_I don__'__t care_. So I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

She almost believed him, but his face, his lips set in a deep frown, the crease between his brows, they contradicted his words heavily. She reached her own hand out and pressed a finger to the crease, earning a wide-eyed stare from him.

Then he was gone.

In a flash, he stood with his back turned at the top of the steps once again.

"_Leave_!" he shouted.

Caroline bit her lip, but obeyed his command this time around, shutting the door gently behind her.

Outside, it had begun to rain once more.

She sighed, not caring enough to run at the speed of a vampire, instead choosing to walk back home.

* * *

When the door shut, Klaus remained rooted on the spot, his mind still processing Caroline's abrupt visit. His hands trembled against his sides and he crushed them into fists, willing them to still. Though slightly impressed, he was absolutely furious at the girl's stupidity. How dare she barge into his home as if there was no danger? How dare she _speak_ to him as if he couldn't rip out her heart before a word was even uttered?

But he allowed her entry, hearing the rage she possessed a mile away. It amused him: her anger. She was a blonde angel of death and anyone at the receiving end of her fury knew that she wasn't one to be trifled with. She was a fighter; that much was obvious.

Her greatest weapon though wasn't her power, but her words.

They pierced into you as effectively as a blade. But unlike a blade, the wounds they left didn't heal, instead leaving an invisible scar. They left doubt and thoughts swirling through a person's head, driving them to madness or, in Klaus's case, _guilt_.

He'd never admit it to her though: the truth.

It was too late anyway. Too many years had gone by for it to matter.

His steps bounced off the empty walls of the mansion, like a ghost from the past trailing behind him, reminding Klaus of its presence. Reaching his bedroom, his body dragged him to the worn closet at the far end. The wood was chipped, the color faded almost to a white that resembled the exterior of the mansion from years of use.

No one besides him ever opens this particular closet though, Klaus protecting it with his very life.

He leisurely opened the double doors, the items inside scattered in an order only he knew. His hand, like many times before, reached out to grasp the dainty box that sat behind a folded parchment. It was made from a simple oak tree, with a tiny crank at the side, rusted from the history.

The box was like a newborn in his callused hands, so delicate and fragile. Rare is the day that Klaus Mikaelson is afraid for something he had in his grasp to crumble into oblivion.

"_You bring death whenever you go, and you don__'__t care.__"_

Klaus bid the memory away, his trembling fingers turning the crank. With a frown, he slid the top of the box open, and a melody welcomed him like an old friend. The music box emanated a song so haunting, it drew Klaus from the present reality to the past he often wished he could forget. His eyes shut themselves, getting lost in the memories of flowers, lakes, ice cream and laughter.

"You haven't taken that out in a while," a voice spoke out, forcing him back to the present time.

Klaus cut the song off with a growl, "What do you want?"

Elijah Mikaelson stood at the doorway, regarding his brother with a blank expression.

Klaus wasn't one to be easily fooled though. His brother had clearly come bearing horrible news. "Whatever is it that will upset me, Elijah, get out with it already," he said with malice.

Elijah sighed, leaning against the doorway as if the news were a literal weight on his shoulders. "Mother has informed me that she will be hosting a ball this coming weekend. A celebration of some sort at the union of our family."

Klaus raised a brow, his brother's tired expression almost comical to him. "And…you don't think it's a good idea? I'm sorry if I missed the reason for your contempt at parties Elijah."

Elijah grinned, shaking his head. "Mother says she wishes to celebrate and get the people of Mystic Falls to think of us as friends. Tell me Klaus, do you truly believe that is the reason for the _party_?"

"You don't trust her intentions then?" Klaus asked.

"Don't pretend that you do," Elijah replied. "If anyone here is known for their lack of trust in family, I'd say you hold that throne, Niklaus."

Klaus kept a straight face, tackling his brother's words with a question, "So what exactly is your plan, _brother_?"

With a knowing smirk, Elijah stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

**Thoughts? I'd love to hear them :) **

**If you guys wish to listen to the song the music box played, the link is on my profile. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out by next week! **


	2. The Crafter's Plan

**Hey guys, just a little note before the chapter, I'm sorry that the first two chapters of this story can be seem pretty slow or just mostly filler to lead up to the plot, but I'm still laying out the story and figuring out how the plot will go, lol. Also, I decided to upload this chapter and end it where it ends because I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it in next week because I'm going to be busy studying for school. **

**So yeah, the first two chapters are pretty short but I promise you guys that the rest will be longer. Anyway, here's just a taste of the story that's yet to come. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The Spotless Minds: Chapter 2

He knew it would be a long shot, but Klaus never doubted his power of persuasion. Even the most fearsome creatures always had a weakness, and he certainly knew a few of Caroline's.

It had taken him hours to pick the perfect dress, wondering which would flatter her most. Then it was down to jewelry, which wasn't all that hard for him if Klaus was being honest (he had bought jewelry for his fair share of women in the last few hundred years after all.) But when it came down to it, what surprised him, as the most difficult task, was the invitation itself. How should he address her? What did one say to a beautiful girl without coming off too strongly?

Klaus wasn't ignorant to Caroline's hatred towards him. He could see it clear in her expressions. Because of this, the invitation had to be perfect. She had to come to the ball Esther was arranging. After all, Klaus couldn't see himself wanting to dance with anyone else but the Miss Mystic Falls girl herself.

"I assumed you got a date then?" Rebekah suddenly sneered from across the room, resting herself beside the fireplace.

Klaus grinned, standing up to pour himself a cup of bourbon (something he always found himself needing when having a conversation with his younger sister.)

"What makes you say that, little sister?" he jested, not even bothering to deny it.

"The hours you spent rifling through my clothes," she replied, sounding rather bored of the exchange already. "Not going to lie and say I'm not curious as to who the great Klaus Mikaelson will be bringing as his date. I mean, who could you possibly find appealing in such a humdrum little town?"

He claimed the chair across from her, regarding Rebekah with a look of amusement, his grin cocky. "That surprises me. I mean, you did invite Matt Donovan to the ball, am I correct? Isn't he from this humdrum little town?"

"There's a difference though," Rebekah scoffed.

"And what's that?"

"I'm not nearly as picky as you when it comes to wooing the opposite sex."

"Clearly," Klaus chuckled.

She sent a fierce scowl his way. "Don't be such an ass, Nik. Onto more important matters though, do you know who Kol invited as his guest?"

"No," Klaus drawled, draining the last of the bourbon down, "but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"That Bennett witch of the doppelganger," she continued on as if he hadn't uttered a word. "So don't go judging my choices when you all are clearly smitten by the lot of them."

"You all?" Klaus said.

Rebekah laughed, shaking her head. "Don't think we don't know you have eyes on that cheerleader, Nik. Even mother sees it."

He froze, fighting to keep his tone light, though the hands that clutched the cup threatened to shatter the thin glass. "And what did our dear mother say about Caroline exactly?"

Rebekah sensed something in his question, but returned his smile with her own, reminding Klaus greatly of a cheshire cat. "Just that Caroline is more than welcomed here anytime. It was odd at first, but she said that befriending the Forbes girl will help us gain points with the Sheriff." She shrugged, raising a brow at Klaus. "Makes no difference to me who we befriend. I hope you have a lovely time with Caroline tomorrow night."

Without a word of goodbye, Rebekah exited the room, leaving Klaus alone with nothing but the crackle of the fire. The warmth that emanated did nothing to soothe the chill that crept down his spine at Rebekah's words. He wanted to believe she was just teasing him; something she had always enjoyed doing since they were kids. But there was something in her tone that raised his suspicions, as if Rebekah had a secret no one else knew about, and she indulged in the very fact.

Klaus smirked. If there was anything he knew about his little sister, it was that she never was able to keep a secret.

* * *

The box sat untouched on her bed.

It didn't speak, but to Caroline it might as well have. In fact, it might as well have been belting out a musical opera, for its temptation was too great. Her attempts the entire day to ignore it was agonizing, a vicious cycle of constantly traveling down the stairs and then up back to her room. By nightfall, she had given in.

Standing over her bed, she carefully lifted the top, as if a bomb lay inside. The true item inside had Caroline gasping, unable to form a thought. With a gulp, she instead focused her attention on the envelope that rested waiting for her, taking it into her hand and placing the lid of the box on top once again to block the stunning item from view.

Without hesitation, she ripped the envelope open, and raised a brow, seeing the invitation that was a ball. What shocked her was that it was being held at the Mikaelson mansion. Shaking her head, Caroline found herself flipping the card over, as if she knew something was written on the back, and in fact something was.

_Thank you for your honesty the other night. _

_Save me a dance, _

_Fondly Klaus. _

Caroline scoffed, unable to comprehend how he could possibly believe she'd want to accompany him to a ball. No matter how stunning the dress that rested inside the box was…

The sudden vibration of her phone had Caroline jumping before she quickly retrieved it. "Bonnie, you'll never believe who invited me to a ball," she began.

"Funny, that's what I was just about to say," her friend replied, just as exasperated as Caroline was. "Kol Mikaelson."

"What?" Caroline gasped before wondering why that surprised her greatly (it seems the Mikaelson brothers had a thing for the girls of Mystic Falls.)

"What about you?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline hesitated before answering. "Klaus."

"_What_?" There was movement and scuffling on the phone before Bonnie returned a breath later. "Sorry, my dad complained about the noise so I went downstairs. Anyway, _Klaus_ wants you to be his date? As in the mass murderer we've been trying to get rid of?"

"Don't tell Elena."

"Why does that sound like you said yes?"

Caroline remained silent for a moment, contemplating an answer. "I didn't say yes but…I guess I don't see the harm in finding out why he wants me there." Actually, Caroline was eager to hear Klaus's thoughts on her confession the night before. Was he angry? Sad? Or, dare she believe it, _regretful_?

"So you don't think it's a trap?" said Bonnie, worry laced in each word.

"Trap? Who said that?"

"Damon, Matt, Elena, Jer, basically everyone we know except you apparently."

"I'm sorry," Caroline sighed. "It's just…I don't see how this is a trap. I mean, can you think of what the motive would be? Cause to me, it feels like the Mikaelson's are just trying to get on the towns good side after all the crap they pulled."

"It just seems way too sketchy in my opinion," Bonnie sighed as well.

"So you're not going?"

"I didn't say that."

Caroline laughed, hoping to lead the conversation into a lighter direction. "Then you better get yourself a gorgeous dress of royal caliber. Which is perfect since I'm free to help you and Elena out with just that."

"You already got a dress?"

The suspicion in Bonnie's voice had Caroline's mouth running dry. "Yeah, I-uh, I had a spare dress from when I ran for Miss Mystic Falls. Anyway, I'll meet you and Elena and in town in half an hour, okay?" With the plan set, Caroline drained a quick blood bag from the fridge before heading to her car.

What she didn't expect to find was one of the Mikaelson brother to be waiting for her just beside it.

She gulped, but kept her eyes locked on his, narrowed. If she could speak her mind freely to someone as murderous as Klaus, Elijah was surely a cakewalk.

"Caroline Forbes," he greeted her with a smile full of charm. "In all my time in Mystic Falls, I don't believe we've ever properly been introduced."

"Well, with the whole drama of sacrificing my best friend, it kind of slipped my mind," she retorted, crossing her arms. She grinned, seeing a wary expression hit his face, even if it lasted less than a second. Though, if Caroline was being honest with herself, out of the entire Mikaelson family, Elijah was definitely the one that she least disliked. He was an honorable man who always kept his word, and Caroline admired that in him. She couldn't say the same for Rebekah and Klaus, given their experience with them.

"My apologies for that ordeal," he said, the genuine regret in his voice surprising her. "Klaus is not exactly a man who likes being disappointed, you can understand the tight position I was in."

She did, but didn't speak her thoughts. "What're you doing here? Did Klaus send you to kill me?"

That seemed to take him off guard. "Kill you? On the contrary, I believe he has invited you as his date to the ball tomorrow."

"Yeah, what's that about?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand."

"What's your motive for inviting us to this ball, huh? A trap is what my friends and I are thinking."

Elijah smirked, but cleared his throat at the anger beginning to contort in Caroline's face. "No trap, dear Caroline. At least, not a trap for you and your friends."

Caroline paused, a delicate brow raised. "Now _I_ don't understand."

"You're unaware of the history, my siblings and I share with my mother, correct?" said Elijah.

"It never exactly came up while you guys tried to kill us all," she replied.

"It's simple really," he said, a strange emotion lurking in the deep depths of his tone, "our Mother believes us to be abominations; a crime against nature. She's always sought our destruction. Which is the reason I am here; to ask for your assistance."

"What could I possibly do to help?"

"Simple, Esther seems to have a strange interest in _your_ particular presence at the ball."

Caroline ran a hand through her hair. "I think you're confusing me with Elena. You know, the doppelganger."

Elijah shook his head, eyes staring hard at her with intense interest. "Strange as it seems to you, she's been asking questions about your role with Klaus."

"My role with Klaus?" Caroline burst out laughing, the very idea hysterical. "Not sure what that means but there is _definitely_ nothing going on with me and Klaus."

"You misunderstand," said Elijah, not bothering to retort her teasing. "Esther has an interest in you, _period_. Rebekah has been gathering information about your past and present and handing them to her on a silver platter." He grinned, but it was sad. "Not surprised really. Rebekah has always followed mother blindly. Knowing Esther is alive has only heightened her affections for our dear _mother_."

Caroline blinked, unable to process the information. Why would Esther be curious about some small-town vampire from Virginia? "I still don't get why you're here. I mean, how can I possible help with your apparently crap-load of family drama?" Caroline made a face. "Although, I can definitely relate to the whole my-parents-want-me-dead-thing."

The edge of Elijah's lip twitched, but his eyes were unwavering, the serious air of regal she's come to associate with him brimming to light. "I need your help. I want you to assistant me in finding out Esther's true plan. Since she's taken such an interest in you, I figured what better person to gather information on her."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, unconvinced that she was the person Elijah should come asking for help from.

"Because it's clear that Esther wants something from you, Caroline, and she'll be more than willing to spill information if she believes that you are on her side."

Caroline contemplated his proposal, her brows furrowed. She wished she could say that she felt nothing but suspicion to Elijah's words, but the truth of the matter is, was that Caroline was just as curious about Esther's plan as he was; in fact maybe more so. They say curiosity killed the cat, but she had never really denied the side of herself that always craved answers, no matter how she obtained the information.

Her lips pursed with resolve. "Okay, I'll help. What's the plan?"

* * *

**Thanks to anyone reading this story! I can't wait to get the next chapter out since Klaus and Caroline are always fun to write about when together, lol. **

**I'm such a huge fan of the Original Family and honestly wished they stayed in Mystic Falls. But that's why we have fan fiction I guess, lol. **


	3. Underneath the Stars

**Thanks to all who read this story! Shoutout to you all.**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The Spotless Minds: Chapter 3

She was a complete vision in blue; stunning in every sense of the word. The dress, a royal blue that sparkled as if it had caged every star in the night, made her eyes illuminate from distances away. Her delicate yet strong hands were wrapped securely in satin gloves with a silver antique bracelet for accessory. Her naturally sun-kissed curls were tucked up loosely, strands falling randomly onto her rosy cheeks.

She stood awkwardly beside the door, unaware of the eyes gazing at her as if she were the very essence of the sun itself.

If that were the case, then Klaus would consider himself the moon. The darkness that most people feared and dreaded to come, always waiting for the bright light to begin to consume it once again at dawn.

Caroline's light consumed him.

It blinded him as he made slow but certain steps towards her.

Her eyes met his before he reached her, and he noticed the way she nervously fingered the bracelet. Somehow that brought a small smile to his face, and his thoughts began to question whether she had liked her gifts.

"Good evening," he said, a light hum in his voice when his eyes locked on hers. They always did something to him that Klaus could never explain, nor wanted to for the matter.

"I need a drink," was her expected response.

Caroline sidestepped around him, deliberately making sure she didn't graze him, and headed straight for the nearest waiter for a glass of champagne.

Klaus, rather than grow angry, found himself grinning. He cleared his throat, not wanting Caroline to think he was patronizing her, and headed back to her side. She flinched as his arm reached out beside her shoulder, touching her skin ever so lightly as he grabbed himself a glass from the tray the waiter offered.

She sipped her champagne, pretending as if he had no affect on her, but the blush in her cheeks suggested otherwise.

"You came," said Klaus, taking a sip as well.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I suppose I did."

"I take it you liked the dress and bracelet?" he asked, trying to keep his smug down. He had been so precise with his choice, wanting her inner light to shine. She was something to be shown off to the world, even if she didn't know it herself.

"A little too extravagant for my taste," she replied with just a slight sneer, "but I didn't really have time to shop."

"I'll count myself lucky then; you look absolutely ravishing, _Caroline_."

Her stare was hard, and her response blunt. "Why do you do that?"

Once again she managed to catch him off guard. "Do what, love?"

"Say my name like that," she mumbled, as if she were speaking to herself. "Like we're old friends catching up or something."

Klaus felt his head throb, and clicked his tongue.

Caroline suddenly appeared wary, and he realized that she mistook his response as annoyance towards her. On the contrary, his annoyance was at how perceptive she was (though he did find it impressive.) She was so much more than just a pretty face; one of the many things he enjoyed about her. He wondered how he should answer, his mind growing clouded as reality began to shift, heading towards a distant memory Klaus vowed to forget.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out, bringing him back to the physical plane.

"My apologies," he cleared his throat. "Must be the champagne."

Her face plainly told him that she didn't believe him, and was grateful when she let the matter drop. "Despite everything," she suddenly said, "I have to say that this is a really beautiful ball."

Her words were genuine, making the corner of Klaus's lip twitch.

The mansion hadn't been decorated, but it was well enough to be left alone. Music flowed throughout the room like a river, touching and entrancing all. A magnificent chandelier rested just atop of their heads, brimming with a soft glow, giving the entire room the illusion of evening. The twin stairs that curved upward seemed to be a favorite of a few of the guests, where they proceeded to snap photos and sip drinks against the lush wood railing.

A new song had begun to play, perfect for a slow and sensual dance, and Klaus was fully prepared to offer Caroline's hand in dance, when a new figure came to rest beside her. Klaus growled at his brother's unwelcoming and untimely arrival.

"Caroline," Elijah said.

"Elijah," she addressed him back, giving a slight nod.

His eyes roamed her dress, approval in his smile. He grasped her hand and placed the gentlest of kisses. "You look absolutely stunning, if it isn't obvious already."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her flushed face. He noticed Elijah hadn't let go of her hand.

"Thank you," Caroline laughed unsurely. "You don't look so bad yourself. Is that a new suit?"

Elijah chuckled. "I do have specific suits for different occasions; yes." His eyes finally directed towards Klaus, as if he hadn't been aware of brother's presence till now. "Niklaus, my apologies, but can I borrow your date for a moment?" He didn't even wait for an answer, instead turning back to Caroline. "How about a dance, Caroline? I happen to love this song."

Her eyes caught Klaus's stare for a moment before she nodded. "Of course."

Elijah took her glass and handed it to Klaus, who took it begrudgingly. The two went off onto the dance floor, leaving the seething hybrid to wait off in the sidelines.

* * *

"That was pretty mean," Caroline said, "you know that right?"

Elijah raised a brow, his hand grasping her waist, pulling her closer. "I don't see you protesting."

She attempted to fight down the grin on her face. "Okay, you got me there. It was fun seeing him get angry like that."

Elijah returned her smile with a rare one of his own.

She found herself unable to look away, taken aback at how much a simple smile eased his face. He had a boyish charm to him that was always covered by a serious façade. And when he did smile, it was more of a cunning grin, sending shivers throughout Caroline's body, wondering what exactly was he planning next.

"You Mikaelson's are beyond confusing," she admitted. The hand that grasped her waist was firm and steady, just like the man himself. His other hand, wrapped around hers, gave a gentle squeeze.

"How do you make that judgment?" he asked, his eyes curious.

She shrugged, her feet following the rhythm of the music with precise accuracy. "You have so many sides to you that you don't show anyone, but they're there. They just come out at the most random times. It's…confusing, to say the least."

He didn't reply at first, his eyes trailing to something above her head. Caroline wanted to crane her neck to see just whom he was looking at when he spoke, "When you've lived on the run from a great enemy as long as we have Caroline, you tend to forget those sides of you. But sometimes, all it takes is one person to help remind us of all those layers, even if we have to peel them one by one."

She couldn't form a proper reply, and ended up blurting out, "You make yourself sound like an onion, you know?"

He laughed, pulling away and twirling her in a circle, bringing her back even closer than before. His body was pressed against hers, making her flush once again. Suddenly, he titled his head, burying it into the crook of her neck.

Caroline gasped, completely prepared to knock him back, when his voice, the faintest of whispers, spoke, "Esther is watching. Keep up a show for her, and come to me when she approaches you tonight."

Caroline gulped, but kept up a smile for the crowd. She whispered back, not even daring to move her lips, "How do you know she'll come to me?"

His breath was hot in her ear. "She will, I can assure you. Now, I think it's time we separate before Niklaus decides to dagger me."

They pulled apart, nodding politely to one another.

Elijah bent forward, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing back into the crowd to entertain more guests.

The moment Caroline turned, she was met with eyes of fury. Not directed at her though, but at Elijah's back. She shook her head, rolling her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Did you seriously watch us dance the whole time?" she said, crossing her arms.

Klaus met her eyes, and she was surprised at how drastically they softened. "Forgive me, love, I just don't enjoy it when my brother mocks me so."

Caroline didn't reply, wondering if she should tell him of Elijah's plan. She thought better of it and decided to keep quiet, putting up a strained smile, hoping to give Esther a good show as Elijah instructed.

"I believe you promised me a dance," said Klaus, grinning.

"I never did," she replied.

His grin never waved, and he stepped forward, so close she could feel his breath fan across her cheek. "Would you, Caroline Forbes, grace me with a dance?"

Maybe it was the champagne, or the sensual music, but Caroline's head grew fuzzy, her legs tingling. It wasn't just Klaus's words, but how they dripped like sweet honey out of his mouth, trapping her in place. He was the spider, and she, the helpless fly that found herself caught in his web. There was something familiar in the way they played the cat and mouse game, but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly.

Caroline felt herself nod, and reached a hand out, gulping when Klaus held her fingers with the same tenderness he demonstrated yesterday. She leisurely backed up towards the center of the dance floor, Klaus following forward as if the dance had already begun. His eyes never left hers, and her head exploded into heat.

He pulled her into him, and it felt strange when compared to Elijah. More intimate, the air crackling with a sharp intensity Caroline had never experienced before.

"Everything alright, love?" he said, resting his cheek against the side of her head. His voice, normally gruff and low with a clear intent at intimidation, was as serene as the music that enveloped the two.

Caroline gulped, ignoring the sensation that coursed through her and instead focused on Elijah's plan, making sure to keep an eye out for Esther. "Yeah," she replied. "Just wondering where my friends are."

"Oh, they've been making sure I don't kill you," he chuckled, shaking his head at the very notion. "Elena and Damon, though dancing, make sure to check if we snuck out somewhere, where I would proceed to end your life I presume. Bonnie as well, might I add."

"That sounds like them." Caroline couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Though Kol is certainly doing an excellent job of keeping her annoyance on him, rather than me."

"I forgot he invited her," she mumbled, raising a brow. "Bonnie agreed to be his date though? She didn't tell me that."

"I wouldn't say agreed," Klaus replied. He twirled her in a slow circle before gracefully bringing her back into his arms.

"What would you say then?" Caroline cleared her throat.

His grin was full of mischief. "I'd say she came, and was pestered enough to give Kol just one dance. Speaking of the little witch, she's looking this way as we speak."

Caroline whipped her head around, catching Bonnie's concerned stare from across the room. She quickly assured her friend with a smile, which was unsurely returned.

Kol Mikaelson twisted Bonnie around, diverting her attention elsewhere.

Caroline glared fiercely; annoyed at the smug wink he sent her way.

Klaus noticed the entire exchange, something close to a growl humming at the back of his throat. "If I'm being completely honest, sometimes I wish we kept Kol daggered."

She scoffed. "Most siblings just argue when they annoy each other, not dagger each other for hundreds of years."

"I'd let him out within ten years actually," he said wryly, a strange emotion shimmering in his eyes when she laughed, almost like satisfaction.

A voice cleared their throat from behind Caroline's shoulder, Klaus glaring at the interruption.

Caroline turned, surprised to see Damon standing before her with the sly smirk that usually accompanied his pale face. His eyes, made of ice, were cunning, a clear motive in his mind for approaching her. She couldn't help but glare as well.

"What'd you want?" she said curtly.

Damon feigned being hurt, a hand resting against his chest. "Your hostility wounds me Blondie. Actually, I came to ask you for a dance, if it's alright with your crazy-murderous-boyfriend here?"

Klaus didn't return Damon's smile.

"You're one to talk about being murderous," Caroline scoffed. For a moment, hurt rushed across his eyes and, if she was guessing correctly, guilt.

Klaus seemed entertained by the entire exchange, smirking at the blonde in his arms.

Damon cleared his throat once more, as if to clear the tension that was suddenly suffocating him. "It was Elena's idea so…"

The '_please'_ that he didn't voice was clearly implied and Caroline, despite her better judgment, nodded. Turning back to her prior dance partner, she noticed the malevolence that radiated like wildfire off of him, its palpable hands clenching themselves around her neck and, suddenly, it was Caroline that needed to clear her throat.

"I'll be back," she assured him, though she wondered why it was necessary.

Klaus's eyes fell on her and, just as before, relaxed. "Alright," he said. "I'll see how the rest of the guests are doing."

Caroline wondered when had she become such an influence on his raging and unpredictable emotions as he walked away. How could such a young vampire such as herself sway a hybrid as powerful as Klaus?

Interrupting her thoughts, Damon slipped a hand through hers, twisting her until she fell stylishly into him, the two falling in sync with the music. His gentleness caught her off-guard, as if she were fine glass that would shatter at the first tremor. Rather than be touched, she felt her suspicions rise though.

"What're you doing asking me to dance, huh?" Caroline sneered.

Damon didn't answer at first, only adding gas to the already lit fire in her veins. The next words to slip through his mouth left her momentarily stunned. "I was worried," he said, unable to meet her eyes.

"Worried?" she snorted. "Yeah, right. You said Elena made you ask me to dance."

"That doesn't mean I disagreed with her idea."

"So what're you saying? You suddenly care about me now?"

Damon finally met her stare. "I'm saying," he began, "that I've been doing better and I want to be better. And that includes making amends with past mistakes…like you."

She didn't answer.

"I hurt you," he continued. "In the worst way anyone could be hurt, and I can't make you forgive me, but the least I can do, is make sure you don't get yourself hurt."

Her temper flared, unable to believe his words. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means," he sighed, "the Mikaelson's seem to want something from you, more specifically, Mother Original over there by the stairs, and _none_ of us are going to let that happen."

"Who's 'us'?" Caroline couldn't help but ask, a long-haunted bitterness settling within her chest.

"The usual group." A smirk adored his face once more. "And, surprisingly, Elijah."

Caroline gulped. "He came to you guys too?"

"Why do you think we're even here? For the food?" Damon raised a brow. "And what'd you mean 'too'? Elijah approached you the other day?"

She bit her lip unsurely. "It seems he came to all of us for help."

Damon's eyes roamed throughout the room, as if everyone had suddenly become their enemy. "So, either their mother is even crazier than we anticipated, or Elijah has some hidden agenda."

"Okay," Caroline sighed. "Let's ignore the fact that I find your reason for wanting to help keep me _safe_ complete bullshit, and find out just exactly what Esther is planning."

"And how do you propose to do that, huh?"

"By asking her."

There was a pause, as if Damon was waiting for the punch line of a joke. When none came, he glared, his hold on her hand tightening, almost painfully. "Are you insane? You can't just _ask_ a villain what they're planning."

"She needs something from me," Caroline reasoned. "And whatever she's planning, I'm clearly involved in some way. So the quickest way to figure it out is to face her head-on."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Damon hissed. "The exact _opposite_ of what I'm trying to do here."

"And what're you trying to do exactly?" Anger began to boil over, spilling out through her mouth in words. "The last time I checked, _we weren't friends_. In fact, the only reason I have tolerated you for as long as I have is because of Elena. If she didn't care about you as much as she did, believe me, I'd have probably killed you by now." She took a breath, removing her hands from his, the music still playing, though the two stopped moving. "You manipulated and hurt me Damon, and I can _never_ forgive you for that. So don't you dare act like the hero, because you will _always_ be the bad guy."

He didn't reply, one hand still on her waist weakly, the other hanging limp by his side.

For the second time that night, Caroline saw something in Damon's eyes that beckoned her to give him a chance at redemption, just as Elena and Bonnie had…but she wasn't either of them. She didn't believe Damon deserved redemption until he proved himself capable of changing.

Caroline didn't wait for a response from him, and instead headed towards the stairs, where he said Esther had been standing. Sure enough, the beautiful Original witch stood like a queen at the top where the twin stairs met. They passed a look, Esther exiting out the door behind her.

Caroline bit her lip, feeling Damon's words like a heavy weight on her chest. What if he was right, and she was heading straight towards her demise? She shook her head, ignoring her thoughts. Lifting up her long dress, she began her path up the stairs.

"You never realize it Caroline," he almost purred, "but your greatest weapon is your words, and their ability to pierce through anyone you meet. Even strangers find themselves captivated by you, love."

* * *

**I'm sure you're all wondering just where this story is going, haha, but don't worry, at this point I'm done introducing the main characters that will be heavily involved in this story. I hope you guys don't find Damon to OOC in this. I just never liked on the show his and Caroline's issues with each other were never really resolved so I hope to do this here. **

**Next up: Caroline and Esther finally talk about what her plan is and why she needs Caroline!**


End file.
